Checking-Up
by NoeiiStaf
Summary: After being told that Stiles was involved in an accident, Lydia goes to his house to check on him (ONE SHOT)


Unlike every other morning, Scott just parked his bike and walked to school, with no other visible sign of Stiles walking by him. To other people, it may seem like something normal, but for a certain, it's really weird not having the duo together.

Lydia was standing by Alison's locker when she saw Scott walking towards his locker, alone.

"I wonder where Stiles is at" she commented.

"Huh?"

"Stiles... he's not with Scott"

"Oh, maybe he's sick or something"

"Stiles... sick? That seems highly unlikely"

"Well, if you're so curious, why don't you go ask Scott? I have to meet up with Isaac in a few"

"Oh, the love affair continues"

"Shut up"

Lydia smiled as she scattered her feet across the floor and walked up to Scott.

"Hey, Scott"

"Hey, Lyd"

"Um, where's Stiles"

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"He got in a car accident last night"

"Oh my god, is he okay?"

"He's pretty shaken up but, he'll be fine"

"Oh, that's... good"

"You can go see him if you want"

"Oh, that's fine"

"Seriously, I think he might be really glad if he sees you"

"Really?"

"Yeah... besides, his dad is working late tonight so, he's going to be alone"

The 'alone' part kind of scared her. She really wanted to see if he was okay but, since the last time they were alone, things were still kind of weird between them.

"Yeah, yeah... I'll- I'll do that" she replied with a smile.

"Cool" Scott said, walking away.

Lydia smiled awkwardly and stood there for a second, clutching her bag tightly over her shoulder. She closed her eyes tightly, exhaling a deep, shallow breath as the thought of Stiles came back into her mind.

Lydia kept thinking about Stiles through the day, if it was a good idea to go see him. So, when the final bell rang, she quickly made her way to the car.

"Lydia... hey, Lydia"

"Oh, hey Allison"

"Where were you today?"

"I, uhh... class"

"I mean, at recess... what's going on with you?"

"Nothing... I, uh- have to go"

"Wait, are you still coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, of course... 4:30pm right?"

"Yeah, 4:30pm"

"I'll be there" she replied with a smile, as she got inside her car.

Allison stared at her as she drove away, making her really suspicious.

In about five minutes, Lydia had arrived to Stiles house but seeing that the sheriff's car was still parked out front, she decided to wait for a bit.

"Stiles, I'm off to work" Mr. Stilinski shouted from downstairs.

"All right, dad"

"You sure you don't need anything?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"All right... call me if anything happens"

"Okay" Stiles replied.

Sheriff Stilinski walked out the house, closing the door behind him. Seeing that, Lydia slid down to her seat, not wanting him to see her. As the sheriff's car was nowhere in sight, Lydia got out of the car, grabbing her bag in the process and locked it. She walked up the door and took a deep breath before knocking onto the door.

The slight knocking caught his attention, groaning as he stood up from the bed, pressing his hands onto his ribs. Walking his way down the stairs, he shouted... "I'm coming"

"Dad, did you forget your keys again?" Stiles said, opening the door. Just as he did so, he felt a sharp pain shooting from his ribs, making him hiss. But, once he looked up and saw who it was, it went away, sort of.

"Hey Stiles" Lydia said.

"Lydia, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, Scott told me about your accident and I wanted to make sure you were all right"

"Oh... um, come on in"

Lydia smiled as she took a step inside, slightly brushing her elbow to his chest. As he closed the door again, the pain came back and Stiles hissed again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You sound kind of different"

"No, it's okay... my ribs kind of hurt. It's no big deal"

Stiles scattered his feet towards the kitchen, grabbing an ice- pack from the freezer. Walking behind him, Lydia clutching her bag tighter as she slightly glanced at his rib cage when he lifted up his shirt.

"You shouldn't have come. I will be in school in a couple of days"

"Yeah, I know... I just wanted to make sure"

Lydia looked away, wanting to look anywhere but his eyes.

"So, uhh... what happened exactly?" she asked.

"Oh, um... I lost control of the jeep and ended up impacting with a tree"

"Where's the car now?"

"Down in the impound yard at the station. My dad is suppose to get it fixed up for me"

"That's.. good" she replied with a smile.

As he walked towards the cupboard and leaned against it, he let out a small moan.

"Ahhh" he commented.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's fine... my back is hurting"

Lydia stepped closer to him, hesitating to walk exactly near him.

"Here let me see" she whispered.

Stiles stared at her at first before turning around. He could feel the soft touch of her hands slowly pulling up his shirt. Lydia held her breath as she did so.

"Does this hurt?" Lydia asked, slowly pinching his lower back.

"A little" Stiles replied.

"How about this?"

"Oh, yeah"

"Maybe you should go to the doctor or something"

"I did... they told me to just rest"

"Then, why don't you?"

"Do you know me?"

"You got a point there" Lydia replied, chuckling.

Stiles smiled as he pressed the ice pack harder on his ribs. Lydia stared down to her hands, figuring out what she had to do next.

"Why are you really here?" he whispered, leaning against the cupboard.

Lydia glanced up to him and sighed, stepping beside him.

"Honestly... I have no idea. When Scott told me, I had no clue of what to think"

Stiles didn't say a word... just stood there listening to her nervous breathing. Glancing towards her in silence, he slid his hands near hers and place his pinky finger on top of hers. She looked up to him, staring in his eyes for the first time that night. Without thinking, she got on top of her toes, grabbing a hold of his neck and pulling him down for a fierce kiss. Drooping down the ice pack on the floor, Stiles placed both of his hands on her cheeks. Lydia could feel the cold feeling on one of his hands.

Without hesitation, Stiles turned around, making Lydia be the one leaning against the cupboard. She was just about to sit up when the sound of his father startled them.

"Stiles, you're gonna have to give me the keys to the- oh, hi Lydia" Mr. Stilinski.

"Hi, Mr. Stilinski" Lydia replied, with a smile.

"Stiles, where are the keys to the jeep?"

"Right there" Stiles pointed out.

"I'm just gonna go... uhh, see you at school, Stiles" Lydia told them, awkwardly.

"Yeah, see ya"

Once she was out the door, Mr. Stilinski looked up to his son, with a 'what-the-hell' look on his face.

"Whaat?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Was something going on here?"

"No, Dad... nothing was going on. Now, will you please just go? I'm going to bed" Stiles told him, walking up the stairs.

"All right" Mr. Stilinski replied, still not convinced.

As he heard the door close again, Stiles slowly walked downstairs again, peeking out the door to see if Lydia's car was still there and to his disappointment, it wasn't. And so, he just walked back to his room again.


End file.
